Punishment
by Winter Bells
Summary: Setiap perjanjian harus ditepati. Setiap hukuman harus dijalani. "Tunggu, katamu kau akan memberiku hukuman?" / "Loh, inilah hukumannya," Pria itu tersenyum mesum. Oneshot. BL. Lemon. RnR please?


Disclaimer: Fast and the Furious isn't mine. Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari seorang penggemar ababil.

Warning: Semi-Canon, maybe OoC, Boys Love, Lemon!

**note**: alur diusahakan mirip seperti aslinya, namun ending dilencengkan atas kehendak sang author #plak. Ingat, fiksi ini mengandung boys love dan lemon. Author tidak bertanggung jawab apabila pembaca muntah-muntah setelah membacanya #lari. Tidak dianjurkan untuk 16 tahun ke bawah.

Apabila tidak suka, jangan dipaksa untuk membaca. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya :)

**note2**: This fan-fiction based on Fast and the furious; Tokyo Drift.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Punishment<strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Sean adalah seorang pemuda asal Amerika yang pindah ke Tokyo, Jepang karena sebuah alasan. Ibu Sean telah capek melihat anaknya itu terus-terusan ikut balapan liar di Amerika. Bahkan Sean mengalami tabrakan hebat hingga terluka parah karena balapan liar tersebut. Akhirnya orangtua Sean memutuskan memindahkan anaknya tersebut jauh dari dunia barat ke Tokyo, Jepang bersama sang ayah. Dengan harapan sang anak bisa berubah dan melupakan dunia balapan liarnya.<p>

Namun sepertinya usaha orangtua Sean terbilang sia-sia, karena Sean sendiri masuk ke dunia balapan liar di Tokyo semenjak berkenalan dengan teman barunya di sekolah, bernama Twinkie. Twinkie memperkenalkan dunia _drifting_ kepada teman barunya itu, Sean. Ternyata Sean tertarik dengan dunia tersebut, karena memiliki perbedaan dengan balapan liar di Amerika.

Bukan namanya Sean, apabila ia tak berbuat masalah di lingkungan yang ia injaki. Sean berkonfrontasi dengan Takashi si _Drift King_ karena ia ketauan mengobrol dengan pacarnya, Neela. Sean mengakui ia tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan wanita tersebut. Ia hanya ingin menambah daftar teman di kota ini. Namun, Takashi sudah terlanjur emosi, dan ia menantang Sean untuk lomba balapan liar. Dan Sean pun menerimanya. Ia merasa cukup pintar berbalap mengingat ia sudah terbiasa dengan dunia itu.

* * *

><p><strong>(.)<strong>

"Kau yakin menerima tantangannya?" Han—seorang pemuda Jepang bertanya ragu kepada Sean. Han salah satu teman baru yang Sean kenal. Han tergolong pria yang sangat baik, mengingat ia mau meminjamkan mobilnya kepada Sean untuk tantangan balapan ini. Han tau itu salah, karena sebenarnya ia adalah teman dekat Takashi, namun melihat Sean yang begitu kasihan tidak memilki mobil, ia terpaksa meminjamkannya sekaligus ingin melihat kemampuan pemuda barat ini dalam hal balapan.

"Aku yakin," jawab Sean mantap. Ia memandang tajam kumpulan orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Di antara orang-orang tersebut, terdapat Takashi dan Neela. Neela berada di kubu Takashi karena ia adalah pacar si _Drift King_. Sedangkan Han dan Twinkie berada di kubu Sean, entahlah. Entah mengapa mereka mau di kubu anak ingusan yang berani-beraninya melawan sang raja balap asal Jepang, Takashi.

"Memang, apa hukuman bagi yang kalah?" tanya Han lagi.

Sean tersenyum, "menuruti keinginan yang menang."

"Berhati-hatilah dengannya. _Drift King_ bukan hanya sekedar gelar, namun sebuah pembuktian bahwa orang yang menyandang gelar tersebut adalah raja balap di Jepang. Kau harus tau itu," Han menasehati Sean.

Sean menyunggingkan bibirnya, "terima kasih, Han. Kau sudah sangat membantu. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah tau itu," Sean memukul pelan pundak teman yang baru dikenalnya itu. Sean terus menatap pemuda yang mendapat gelar _Drift King_ itu. Entahlah, sejak pertama kali melihat wajah Takashi, Sean merasakan suatu yang ganjil di benaknya. Ia tak tau apa itu.

Dan sekarang adalah puncaknya. Malam ini, di jalanan Tokyo yang terlihat kosong—karena berada di jalan khusus, mereka menginjakkan kaki. Dua kubu sama-sama mempersiapkan diri untuk bertanding. Takashi yang berada di sebrang sana berjalan dengan gayanya menuju ke tempat Sean.

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah," Takashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sean. Membuatnya begitu jelas merasakan hembusan napas di hidung Sean. Memandang remeh lawannya tersebut.

Sean menolak pelan pemuda itu agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya, "jangan terlalu yakin," Sean mengukir senyuman khasnya.

**oxoxoxo**

"Satu!"

Tampak jalanan malam Tokyo yang senggang menjadi ramai karena sorakan dari pendukung kedua kubu ini. Sean dan Takashi, masing-masing menge-gas mobilnya. Tampak mereka saling berpandangan sebentar, dan menoleh ke arah depan lagi. Di depan ada Neela yang memegang bendera start.

"Dua!"

Mereka semakin bersiap. Tampak Twinkie mengigit jari karena begitu deg-degan melihat temannya itu bertanding.

"TIGA!"

Wuushh…

Kedua mobil itu saling melaju kencang. Meninggalkan debu-debu yang bertaburan. Meninggalkan para penonton yang tertegun menyaksikan sebuah balapan yang luar biasa. Saking kencangnya, tak heran api keluar dari masing-masing knalpot mobil-mobil itu. Menandakan ini bukanlah balapan biasa.

Tapi, belum lagi sepertiga perjalanan, Sean mengalami kualahan. Ternyata balapan liar dengan balapan drift begitu berbeda. balapan di Amerika yang mengutamakan kecepatan, bertolak belakang dengan balapan Jepang yang mengutamakan belokan-belokan di setiap tikungan. Satu yang akhirnya Sean pelajari, inilah yang disebut Tokyo Drift. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sean membuat mobilnya itu hancur—oke, bukan mobilnya, melainkan mobil yang dipinjam dari Han. Tapi syukur ia bisa menyelamatkan diri. Sebelum mobilnya itu benar-benar meledak, ia masih memiliki beberapa detik untuk keluar dari celah jendela. Alhasil ia selamat dengan luka-luka yang tak cukup parah. Dan akhirnya, kemenangan diraih oleh si _Drift King_, Takashi.

Sean harus menanggung malu atas kekalahan fatalnya ini. Sorakan meriah terdengar dari kubu Takashi. Sebenarnya, semua telah menebak Sean pasti kalah. Bahkan ada yang meramal sebelum menit ke lima, Sean pasti akan keluar dari mobilnya yang sudah hancur. Waw, sebuah sarkasme yang hebat. Tak heran pendukung dari kubu Sean telah menyiapkan mental yang kuat atas kekalahan jagoan mereka.

Di lain pihak, Neela yang melihat Sean terluka seperti itu, terpanggil untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama. Namun sayang, ia tengah memeluk erat tubuh Takashi. Tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk datang melihat Sean—bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Ia hanya berharap pemuda malang itu mempunyai kesiapan fisik dan mental yang kuat saat menerima hukuman dari seorang Drift King.

"Bersiaplah menerima hukuman darinya, teman." Twinkie berujar. Yah, bukannya menanyakan kabar teman barunya itu, ia malah membuat temannya itu tambah risau. Tapi benar, Sean harus bersiap-siap menanggung resiko kekalahannya ini.

* * *

><p><strong>(.)<strong>

"Aku bertaruh lima puluh dolar kau tak akan menampakkan diri lagi di sekolah ini, anak Amerika!"

.

"Dasar pecundang! Berani sekali kau menerima tantangan dari Drift King. Rasakan akibatnya!"

.

"Wohoo, aku yakin beberapa bulan ke depan kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Hahaha!"

.

"_Loser!_"

.

"_You're so weak, loser! Baka!_"

.

Sean terus di teror oleh teman-teman sekolahnya karena akan menerima hukuman dari seorang Takashi yang dikenal sangat disegani dan ditakuti di sekolah ini. Cibiran, makian, hinaan untuknya terus menggema di segala sudut sekolah; mulai dari ia memasuki gerbang, sampai di depan pintu kelas. Orang-orang itu tampak bergembira dan menang, bagaimana tidak? Belum ada sampai sekarang orang yang berani melawan seorang yang dikenal dengan sebutan Drift King. Namun, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat seorang anak ingusan pindahan dari Amerika dengan entengnya menerima tantangan dari orang-yang-sangat-ditakuti-di-sekolah-ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sean sudah terlanjur menyepakati perjanjian. Malam ini, ia harus datang ke sebuah alamat yang tertera pada secarik kertas yang diberikan Takashi melalui perantara Han. Kalau tidak, maka hukumannya lebih berat. Tapi Sean bukanlah seorang pengecut yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Ia telah berkomitmen untuk siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang ada, walau pun nantinya itu mengerihkan.

"_Keep calm_, _bro_. Aku telah memesankan peti mati untukmu dan memberikannya dengan gratis. Jadi, tak perlu khawatir, oke?" canda Twinkie saat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah. Sean hanya tersenyum tipis. Pikirannya sudah tak tenang. Berbagai macam hal hinggap di pikirannya. Apa hukuman yang akan kudapatkan—batin Sean.

"_Hey, American boy._" Sebuah sapaan berhasil membuat Sean menoleh ke belakang. Mengikuti arah suara itu berasal. Matanya menangkap seorang gadis manis sedang berdiri menatapnya. "_Good luck,_" Gadis yang disinyalir bernama Neela itu memberikan kecupan di pipi sebelah kanan Sean. Ia berharap ciuman sebentar itu setidaknya dapat menenangkan hati Sean. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Entah senang atau malah takut. Sedangkan dilain pihak, Twinkie memasang muka kesal. Belum pernah ia mendapatkan ciuman dari gadis cantik.

"_Arigatou,_" ujar Sean setelah gadis itu berbalik arah dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Semoga saja tak ada mata-mata dari Takashi yang melihat ini. Kalau tidak, kau akan merasakan hukuman lebih berat lagi," ucap Twinkie seraya memasukkan sashimi ke dalam mulutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>(.)<strong>

Malamnya.

Sean terlihat berhati-hati menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Berharap sang ayah tak terbangun dari tidur malamnya. Karena malam ini anaknya akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dilupakan. Dengan tegar Sean masuk ke dalam mobil Han yang sudah bertengger di depan gerbang rumahnya. Han akan membawanya ke alamat yang akan dituju. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Han kepada Sean yang telah berada di ambang pintu mobilnya.

Sean menarik napas panjang, "_I have to_," Ia masuk dan menutup pintu mobil itu. dengan kecepatan kencang mobil Ferrari milik Han merayap di keramaian jalan Tokyo. Melaju tanpa menghiraukan mobil-mobil polisi yang sudah kalah cepat dari mereka. "Kenapa polisi itu tak mengejar kita lagi?"

"Karena kecepatan kita sudah lebih dari seratus kilometer per jam, walau Barack Obama menjadi kaisar Jepang sekalipun, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mendahului kita," gurau Han tanpa memerhatikan Sean yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"_I like this town_,"

Selama di perjalanan, keduanya saling mengatup bibir masing-masing. Tidak tahu bahan pembicaraan apa yang bisa diutarakan. Karena mungkin keduanya bukanlah anak sosial ataupun bahasa. "Hei, Han," sapa Sean mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hn?" respon Han yang masih menatap sejurus ke depan. Tak mau berpaling dari jalanan luar, karena sekali ia lakukan, maka tidak mustahil dua nyawa akan hilang seketika—melihat mobil yang sangat melaju kencang.

"Kau kan temannya, kira-kira apa yang bakal ia berikan kepadaku sebagai hukuman?" tanya Sean bimbang.

Hening. Han belum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sean. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, ia mulai mengukir senyuman di bibirnya. Err… lebih mengarah ke sebuah cengiran. "Nanti kau akan tahu," Sekarang Han mau melirik orang yang telah menghancurkan mobilnya itu dengan cengiran. Sedangkan Sean hanya mengangkat satu alisnya. Menandakan ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

**oxoxoxo**

"Sudah sampai. Ini tempatnya," ucap Han saat memerhentikan mobilnya di depan vila yang berada di puncak gunung. Sebuah villa yang dikelilingi hutan pinus lebat. Perasaan Sean mulai campur aduk. Tapi tunggu, tak seperti perkiraan Sean, tempatnya ternyata sebuah villa. Ia berpikir, tempatnya adalah gudang atau sesuatu yang akan menghancurkannya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Turunlah," ujar Han mencoba membangunkan Sean dari halusinasi.

"_Wakata_," Sean membuka pintu mobil dan keluar secara perlahan dari kendaraan beroda empat itu. Ah, sepertinya Sean mulai terbiasa berbicara bahasa Jepang. Entahlah, menurutnya itu unik.

"_Good luck_!" teriak Han sebelum ia benar-benar melaju kencangkan mobilnya. Saat mobil Han benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, ia kemudian mulai menaiki anak-anak tangga untuk mencapai pintu depan villa tersebut.

Cekrek.

* * *

><p><strong>(.)<strong>

"Sean? Euhm…" Tampak dari rumah Sean, sang ayah dengan keadaan setengah sadar menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah. Berharap sang anak tak begadang lagi menonton TV dan segera menarik selimut di kamarnya. Ayahnya tersenyum saat tak menangkap sang anak di ruang tengah.

Senyuman itu berubah menjadi cengiran saat melihat anaknya tengah tertidur pulas dengan diselubungi selimut di kamar tidurnya. "Good night, my—" kata-kata itu segera terhenti saat ia menyingkap selimut tersebut dan mendapati ternyata guling yang ada dibailk selimut itu. "_Damn!_ Dasar anak nakal," decih sang ayah. Kali ini ia benar-benar geram dan sudah tak tahan lagi melihat anak semata wayangnya itu. Beraninya ia kelayapan ke luar lagi padahal ia belumlah terlalu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya.

Ayahnya bersumpah akan menghukum anaknya itu sangat berat.

* * *

><p><strong>(.)<strong>

"Eh?" Sean terkejut saat ia menghidupkan lampu ruangan itu dan tiba-tiba di depannya tengah hadir sang Drift King yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Pikiran aneh mulai menghinggapinya. Entah kenapa melihat lelaki kekar itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek membuatnya terangsang. Oke, ini gila. Ia berusaha menyangkal segala perasaan yang mulai tumbuh sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Benar, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di benaknya saat melihat pemuda Jepang itu. Kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil terhadapnya? Ada apa ini? Apakah ia mulai mempertanyakan masalah orientasi seksualnya? Oh tidak. Ia masih normal. Sean memukul-mukul pipinya berusaha menyadarkan diri bahwa apa yang ia rasa ini salah. Benar-benar salah. Hei, yang sekarang ia lihat ini adalah orang yang akan memberikannya hukuman yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Ia jahat. "Sadarlah Sean. Sadarlah—"

Saat pemuda Amerika itu sedang berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. "Sadar untuk apa?" bisik Takashi ke telinga Sean setelah sebelumnya memberikan ciuman. Tunggu, ada apa ini? Ke-kenapa bisa seperti ini?—batin Sean bingung. "Rileks," ucap sang Drift King seraya perlahan membuka kemeja pemuda polos yang ada di depannya.

"Tunggu… apa yang k-kau lakukan?" tanya Sean gugup. Ia meyanggah tangan Takashi yang mencoba membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Ayolah… untuk apa membohongi dirimu sendiri—" Takashi mengangkat dagu pemuda pirang itu lalu melancarkan ciuman untuk kedua kalinya. "—kalau sebenarnya… kau menyukaiku. Benar, bukan?" Sekarang pria Jepang ini berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Sean dan melepasnya dari tubuh pemuda itu. Sean berkeringat dan tampak tegang. Bagaimana tidak, ia sama sekali tak pernah terpikir akan jadi seperti ini. Walau sebenarnya ia berharap ini terjadi—oke, Sean berusaha menghilangkan pikiran terakhir itu. Abaikan.

"Ta-tapi kau… euhm… uhmm—" Kalimat yang ingin ia keluarkan sepertinya tersendat-sendat. Mengingat bibir sang lawan sedang melancarkan aksinya di bibirnya. Dan tidak dipungkiri, Sean err… seperti menikmatinya. "—akan memberikan hukuman untukku? eum…" Ia kembali menikmati pelayanan Sean dan tak menyadari dadanya sudah telanjang bulat karena baju dalamnya sudah dibuka oleh Takashi.

Takashi melepas ciumannya sebentar, "sadarkah kau, inilah hukuman untukmu," Ia kembali mencium pemuda pirang itu dan memberikan sensasi-sensasi gigitan di bibir merah sang lawan.

Sean tersontak. Ia mendorong pelan pria yang sudah membuatnya mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya. Membuat pria Jepang itu berhenti menciuminnya. "A-apa? Kupikir kau akan menghajar atau memukulku?"

Melihat Sean telah mengganggu kesenangannya, Takashi menyambar lagi mulut pemuda itu dengan kasar. "Kau kira aku tega memberikan hukuman seperti itu untuk orang yang telah membuatku tak tidur semalaman? Kau gila," Takashi tampak menyumbar cengiran dan melanjutkan ciumannya—tapi hei, mulutnya sekarang tengah berlari ke leher sang lawan main. Memberikan gigitan-gigitan khas Jepang.

"A-apa maksud… enghh… ohh… maksudmu?" Sean bertanya di tengah-tengah sensasi gigitan dan remasan bokong yang Takashi lakukan—yeah, pria itu meremas-remas bokongnya.

Takashi mendecih. Kenapa harus ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan _annoying _di sela-sela kesenangannya? Pantas Sean patut menjadi uke, sifatnya mirip. Ia melepas gigitannya sebentar, "kau pikir kau saja yang mengkhawatirkan orientasi seksualmu? Aku juga, _baka_! Sejak melihatmu pertama kali, aku kesal. Kesal bukan karena kau merebut Neela, tapi kesal karena kau telah membuatku berubah haluan. Sudahkan? Sudah jelas? Ayo kita lanjutkan hukuman ini tanpa harus ada pertanyaan lagi," jelas Takashi dengan wajah kesal.

"T-tunggu!" Sean berhasil mencegah pria itu sebelum benar-benar memberi hukuman tanpa ada pertanyaan. "Sejak kapan kau tahu aku juga merasa seperti itu?"

"Hn…" Dengan malas Takashi menunjuk mata berlian biru milik Sean. Membuat lawannya itu bingung.

"Maksudmu, mataku?" Sean ikut-ikutan menunjuk matanya dengan jari-jemarinya.

"Tatapan matamu berbeda. Tatapan yang berarti 'menginginkan' sesuatu," balas Takashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Menginginkan ap—hei! Ohh…" Kalimat itu kembali terhenti saat mengetahui Takashi dengan cepatnya menjilat dada, perut dan akhirnya membuka celananya.

"Menginginkan Ini!" sahut sang Drift King sebelum ia benar-benar membuka kain yang membalut 'keperkasaan' milik Sean dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Sean benar-benar tak pernah merasakan ini. Rasa ini berbeda saat ia bercinta dengan seorang gadis di Amerika dulu. Rasanya, lebih nikmat? Entahlah. Yang pasti ini sangat berbeda. Sean terus mengerangi kenikmatan dan sakit yang ia rasa. Bagaimana tidak? Sang Drift King melumat 'keperkasaan'nya sambil memberikan sensasi-sensasi gigitan. Ah, sepertinya 'keperkasaan'nya sudah mencapai bentuk maksimal. Ia terus mengerang dan lebih keras seiring Takashi yang memberikan pelayanan lebih kasar. Tak memperdulikan villa yang besar ini. Yah, mengingat tak ada orang lain di tampat ini, hanya mereka berdua. Dan lagi, Sean benar-benar tak menyangka hukuman yang akan ia terima adalah ini.

Sean merasa tidak adil melihat hanya dirinya yang dalam keadaan tanpa busana dan Takashi terus yang beraksi. "_May I_?" sahut Sean ditengah-tengah kenikmatannya. Mendengar sang lawan berucap seperti itu, Takashi langsung tahu apa maksudnya. Ia melepas lumatannya dan kembali dalam posisi berdiri.

"_Gimme your the best_," ujar Takashi sambil merentangkan tangannya. Seperti orang yang pasrah.

Sean tercengir dan merasa iri dengan tubuh atletis Takashi. Ah, bagaimana pria itu membuat dadanya menonjol sampai seperti itu? Bagaimana ia membuat perutnya kotak-kotak seperti itu? Bagaimana lengannya kekar seperti itu? Bagaimana—ah, sudahlah. Ia capek memikirkannya. Yang jelas, ia akan menikmati bentuk tubuh itu. Tubuh yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan namun belum tercapai.

Sean mencium bibir tipis itu perlahan. Tidak seperti Takashi, ia melakukannya dengan lembut. Yah, seperti uke pada umumnya. Kedua bibir itu turun dan menjamahi leher pria yang paling ditakuti di sekolahnya itu. Tak lupa ia mengigit jakun Takashi yang sangat menonjol. Membuat sang lawan mengerang sebentar.

Mulut itu semakin mengganas saat mencapai dada bidang seorang Takashi. Ia melumat puting susu itu dengan nikmat. Tak lupa ia memeluk tubuh kekar Takashi dan menggoyang-goyang pinggulnya agar 'keperkasaan' miliknya bersentuhan dan menari-menari ria bersama milik sang Drift King itu. Ah, rasanya semakin nikmat saja. Apalagi ia merasakan 'milik' Takashi menusuk-nusuk nikmat selangkangannya. Waw, kenapa besar sekali? Aku tak sabar melihat bentuknya—batin Sean nakal. Oke, entah apa yang merasukinya, ia benar-benar telah menyimpang. Orientasi seksualnya yang selama ini normal-normal saja, tiba-tiba berubah haluan karena pria Jepang satu ini. Apakah ia akan terus pada orientasi seksual seperti ini? Entahlah. Ia bimbang. Ia merasa lebih nyaman dan nikmat dengan orientasi seperti ini ketimbang terdahulu. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

Setelah puas merasakan nikmat melumat puting susu yang cukup besar itu, dengan bodohnya Sean begerak menuju pangkal lengan Takashi. Ketiak. Ia merasa ingin mencium dan menjilatinya. Huh, yang pasti rasanya asin karena tercampur dengan keringat. Sean benar-benar menikmati penyerangannya itu.

Ia lalu turun beberapa langkah menuju perut sang lawan. Menuju perut yang berbentuk kotak-kotak itu. Sean mengigit-gigit bagian itu. Rasanya sedikit asin, mengingat tubuh Takashi diselimuti keringat. Tapi tak apa, selagi itu menyenangkan, _so what_?

Hingga akhirnya sampailah Sean di tempat yang paling dicari-cari seseorang yang memiliki orientasi seksual seperti mereka. Selangkangan. Perlahan Sean menarik balutan kain yang menutupi 'benda-yang-menjadi-kebanggaan-seorang-pria' itu ke bawah. "Eh?" Sean terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Sesuai perkiraannya, saat tadi ia mengoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya agar kedua 'benda' mereka saling menari, ia merasa 'milik' Takashi begitu waw. "Mengerihkan. Aku tak mungkin melumatnya," Dengan polos Sean berujar seperti itu. Melihat ukurannya hampir tiga kali lebih besar dari 'milik'nya, itu mustahil muat di mulutnya.

"_Take it easy_. Kau tak harus melumat semuanya. Sebagian juga boleh," ucap Takashi enteng dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau taHu arti lain dari D King?" Takashi bertanya.

"A. a." Sean bergeleng cepat. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu, ia saja baru di sini. Ia tak tahu istilah-istilah yang ada di Tokyo, Jepang.

Takashi tersenyum lebar sedangkan Sean menunggu di bawah. "Euhm… Dick King. Haha!" Dan sekarang, villa ini diisi oleh suara gelak tawa dari Takashi. Ya, itu pantas diberikan untuk Takashi, melihat 'milik'nya memang raja.

Sean lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku merasakan 'benda' milik pria Timur," ujarnya sebelum ia benar-benar memasukkan 'benda' itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sean memasang wajah pucat. Bagaimana tidak? Mulutnya telah terbuka membulat dalam ukuran maksimal dan meski ia tak melumat 'benda' itu sampai habis, tetap saja benda itu menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi, tidak. Ia berusaha memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik. Sedangkan di lain pihak, Takashi hanya bisa tercengir lebar melihat sang lawan seperti itu.

Setelah merasa puas dengan layanan dari seorang pemuda Amerika, Takashi ingin melakukan yang lebih ganas lagi. Ia memberdirikan Sean hingga berhadapan dengannya. Lalu sekali lagi, ia mencium kedua bibir Sean. Tak lupa ia memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain di dalam mulut Sean. "Berbaliklah," kata Takashi sesudah ia puas mencumbu sang lawan.

"Eh?" Sean terkejut. Ia tahu betul bagaimana orientasi seksual seorang semacam mereka. Melalui lubang belakang. Tunggu, bukankah 'milik' Takashi begitu raja? I-itu hanya akan menyakitiku—batin Sean khawatir. "T=tunggu dulu! K-kau—ahh! Ouh! Sa-sakit!" rintih Sean saat sesuatu yang begitu besar memasuki lubang belakangnya. "Akhh! Hei, bendamu itu tak akan muat masuk—ohh! Ahh!" Belum lagi Sean menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Takashi malah mencoba masuk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Pasti bisa. Ayo kita cari gaya lebih enak," balas Takashi seraya menggendong pemuda Amerika itu dan menghempasnya di sofa putih miliknya. Ia membalikkan badan Sean hingga membuat pemuda polos itu terlungkup. Oke, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin ini pantas menjadi hukuman baginya. Pikirnya, besok ia tak akan bisa bersekolah karena akan berakhir di ranjang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Aku pasrah," ujar Sean yang mengundang senyuman di bibir Takashi.

"Biarkan sang Dick King beraksi," Dengan perlahan Takashi memasukkan 'benda'nya ke dalam lubang yang semestinya. Perlahan, agar pemuda itu tak terlalu sakit. Ia membuat lubang itu semakin jelas saat kedua tangannya merenggangkan bokong Sean. "Bersiaplah untuk berteriak," goda Takashi dan mulai memasukkan 'milik'nya itu.

"AHH! OHH! ENGHH!" Untung saja tak ada pemukiman lain di sekeliling villanya, kalau tidak, mungkin mereka akan merasa ada orang yang dilukai binatang buas karena mendengar teriakan. Ah, sepertinya Takashi telah memilih tempat yang cocok.

Setelah beberapa menit mencoba, akhirnya Takashi berhasil menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka. Perlahan ia memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya agar sensasi lebih nikmat. Takashi kemudian memeluk tubuh yang berada di bawahnya itu. Ia lalu mencium tengkuk Sean. Tangan kirinya bermain di dada pemuda tersebut untuk memijat puting susunya, lalu tangan kanannya bermain ganas di 'benda' milik pemuda berambut pirang itu yang padahal terhimpit badan mereka berdua. Ia merasa 'benda' milik Sean sudah pada ukuran maksimal. Dan kenikmatan itu sempurna saat Takashi memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. "Bagaimana?" bisik Takashi. Ia tersenyum tipis saat sang lawan mengigit ujung bantal agar dapat menahan sakit.

"Percayalah. Kau tak akan melihatku menginjak sekolah besok." Jawab Sean dengan wajah lemas. Itu mengundang tawa Takashi. "Euhm… cinta satu malam yang indah—ouch!" Sean merintih saat merasa 'benda'nya digenggam terlalu kuat oleh tangan sang lawan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berkata tidak?" balas Takashi seraya terus menciumi pungung putih Sean. Itu mengundang kebingungan pada pemuda Amerika ini. "Bagaimana kalau aku memutuskan Neela?"

"Eh?—"

"—dan kita melanjutkan hubungan kita," potong Takashi.

"T-tunggu, apa maksud—ohh. Ahh!" Sekali lagi, Sean memerhentikan kalimatnya saat ia merasa sebuah bagian tubuh dicabut ke luar dari lubang belakangnya. Takashi lalu membalikkan badan Sean hingga ia dalam keadaan terlentang dan sang Dick King ini menimpa tubuh putih itu. Membuat pemuda yang di bawahnya merasa sakit terutama di bagian selangkangannya karena 'benda' milik Takashi menghimpit 'milik'nya.

"Aku merasa, inilah panggilanku. Inilah orientasi seksualku yang sebenarnya," bisik Takashi sebelum akhirnya ia mencium bibir merah itu lagi dan mengoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya agar kedua 'milik' mereka saling bercumbu dan menari bersama dalam kenikmatan. "Bagaimana? Apa kau ikut denganku?" sambung Takashi sambil mencium kening Sean dan menyibak rambut pirang yang menutupi dahi pemuda itu.

"Apapun maumu," sahutnya sambil menikmati goyangan pinggul Takashi yang mengajaknya terbang ke dunia halusinasi. "Ouch!" Ia merintih lagi saat Takashi menekan kuat pinggulnya.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau harus mau karena keinginanmu, bukan keinginanku." kesal Takashi seraya mengigit bibir bagian bawah Sean.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku bosan bercinta dengan perempuan. Aku ingin mencoba bagaimana menjalani hubunga dengan pria—ohh! _Shit_. Takashi, aku sepertinya mau mencapai kli—ahh," Sean kalah selangkah setelah cairan putih muncrat dari pucuk 'benda'nya, yang alhasil mengotori selangkangan dan perut seseorang yang berada di atasnya.

"Buat aku mencapai klimaks juga," goda Takashi seraya melanjutkan mengoyang-goyang pinggulnya. Yah, ia juga hampir merasa telah mencapai puncaknya. Sean tersenyum ganas dan menggulingkan tubuh Takashi hingga pria itu tepat berada di bawahnya. Lalu pemuda Amerika itu merenggangkan kedua kaki pria Jepang ini agar ia leluasa melumat dan meremas 'benda' itu. Takashi meraung nikmat saat Sean melumat dengan ganas 'benda' miliknya. "Ohh, Sean sepertinya—ahh,"

"_Damn_! Huek! Kenapa kau tak bilang—huek!" Setelah mengetahui benda yang ia lumat itu mengeluarkan cairan bening, Sean langsung melepas lumatannya. Sekarang Sean tahu bagaimana rasanya cairan yang disebut sperma itu. hangat, dan err… asin. Awalnya ia ingin memuntahkan cairan itu, tapi sepertinya sudah terlanjur. "Kau juga harus merasakannya!" kesal Sean dan meraih cairan putih yang ternyata masih keluar dari 'benda' miliknya, lalu dengan paksa memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam mulut Takashi.

"Hemm… enak," goda Takashi walaupun awal-awal wajahnya kecut. Karena merasa lelah, Sean lalu menidurkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Takashi. Menciumi bau keringat yang masih lengket di kulitnya. Dan sepertinya kedua 'benda' mereka juga telah lelah, dimana berangsur-angsur menjelma ke dalam ukuran semula. Sean memeluk erat tubuh Takashi dan ia mendengar jelas suara denyut jantung Takashi yang berdetak cepat.

"Ini adalah hukuman yang paling kusukai. Tak pernah aku menikmati hukuman yang aku terima sebelumnya," ujar Sean dengan suara pelan. Takashi hanya membalas dengan gelak tawa. Pria Jepang itu menyibak rambut pirang Sean yang menutupi keningnya. Lalu mengacak-ngacaknya. "Tapi, bokongku terasa sangat sakit."

"Tenanglah pria manja. Lama-kelamaan itu akan membaik," balas Takashi seraya memukul-mukul pelan bokong Sean. "Ouch!" Takashi merintih saat merasa puting susu sebelah kanannya digigit.

"_Damn you, Dick King_!" gerutunya.

"Maukah kau menjadi _uke_-ku?"

"Eh? Apa itu, 'uke'?" Sean menaikkan satu alisnya. Ya, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan bahasa Jepang. "Ouch!—" Lagi, ia merintih saat merasa 'benda'nya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan.

"Sudahlah! Bilang saja 'iya'!" Takashi mencium harum rambut Sean.

"Yaya. Baiklah," jawab Sean malas walau ia tak tahu artinya.

Tak terasa jam telah menunjuk pukul dua pagi. Dan mereka berdua benar-benar lelah. Akhirnya keduanya tertidur di sofa itu, dalam dekapan hangat.

* * *

><p><strong>(.)<strong>

Benar, keesokan harinya, Sean tidak masuk sekolah. Banyak yang berpikir ia telah dihajar habis-habisan oleh sang Drift King. "Hebat. Dia benar-benar tak masuk. Apa yang kau berikan?" tanya Han saat mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hukuman yang setimpal," Takashi tersenyuman lebar. Teman-teman di sekelilingnya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi, karena tak dapat membayangkan hukuman yang diberikan oleh bos mereka.

"Oh, ya. Apa yang merasukimu hingga kau memutuskan hubungan dengan Neela? Hei, dia kan tidak bersama Sean lagi?" tanya salah satu dari anak buahnya.

"Aku bosan," jawab singkat yang ditanya.

Di lain pihak, di villa milik Takashi, Sean tengah tertidur pulas di kasur. Masih merasakan sakit di belakangnya. Takashi mengatakan ia tak boleh kemana-mana dulu. Dan Sean benar-benar telah menentukan orientasi seksualnya yang tepat. Inilah ia yang sebenarnya. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat betah di Tokyo tidak seperti sebelumnya memiliki pikiran untuk segera kembali ke Amerika.

**oxoxoxo**

Cekrek.

"Tadaima,"

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Takashi?" sahut Sean dari dalam kamar.

"Apa kabar pria-ku satu ini?" goda Takashi saat memasuki kamar tidur tempat Sean berada.

"Apa kau tak lihat?" gerutu Sean kesal.

"Hmm… aku merasa bergairah. Ayo kita bermain sebentar," sahut Takashi sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya, lalu perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya dan menaiki kasur.

"T-tunggu! Aku masih sakit—ahh!" Sean sudah tak dapat berbicara saat pria itu menghimpit tubuhnya. Lalu kedua bibir itu saling menyapa satu sama lain.

"Kau harus melayani suamimu. Euhm uhmm…" kata Takashi di tengah-tengah nikmatnya ciuman mereka.

"_Shit you_," gumam Sean seraya mempasrahkan tubuhnya dijamahi lagi oleh pria ganas itu.

.

.

.: **F I N **:.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>;

#speechless satu yang ingin saya katakan, semoga lemonnya kerasa ya #bows #lari

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, sekaligus fanfic berbahasa Indonesia pertama. So, be kind, please =))

Yang sudah baca fanfic ini, terima kasih. Walaupun saya tahu, kecil kemungkinan ada yang membaca, tapi saya tak berhenti berharap :)

Maukah kamu meninggalkan jejak melalui review? Dimohon ya :3

Regards,

**Bell**


End file.
